My Story
by AshimoraMatsuki
Summary: Prequel to My Little Orc


My Story  
Told from Figwit's point of view. Prequel to My Little Orc  
By: Flame Walters I was taken from Rivendell as a child by an orc. I struggled to get away but he slashed me on my cheek then threatened to kill me if I didn't stop. I stopped but let my tears fall as I looked back to my father and sister who begged them to let me go but their hearts were cold and refused. They took me away from the home I always knew just to raise me in Isengard and have Saruman bring me up. He never harmed me and always treated me like an equal. I learned his way and was taught that all elves were evil, until I met Minerva. Just looking at her changed me completely. Her sleek black hair flowing in the wind and her green eyes sparkling as she walked up to my beaten body on the ground. Her eyes held warmth that I hadn't felt in a long time. I closed my eyes once again and let darkness encircle me. The next thing I knew she was running her fingers through my hair and rubbing a jelly like substance on my bare chest. I winced as her delicate fingers gently rubbed the ointment on my chest but she put a finger to my lips.  
  
"Hush my lord. If you flinch it will just hurt even worse." She whispered.  
  
I tried to take her advice but the ointment stung on my chest. I bit my lip and swallowed the pain but once her fingers moved away she gave me a warm smile as she wiped off the ointment from her fingers. I sighed and looked around.  
  
"Where am I my lady?" I asked sitting up but she pushed me against the pillows.  
  
"You are in the house of Elrond. Now get some rest or I will have to hurt you." She replied and then left the room. I enjoyed the softness of the pillows and the bed enveloped me in comfort. I took in a deep breath before dozing off into a deep sleep. I dreamt of me and the beauty together in paradise and completely forgot why I was here. I smiled and had no idea that she had entered the room again. I woke up to find her sitting near the bed watching me closely. A smile crept across my face as she knelt down next to the bed. Her eyes smiled as my fingers touched her soft skin. She didn't move when I started to stroke her cheek. Apparently she thought my touch was gentle and she started to stroke my hair again.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of your name my lady?" I asked.  
  
"I am Minerva, daughter of Erestor, assistant advisor to Lord Elrond. And you my lord?" She smiled.  
  
"I am Figwit and I don't know whose son I am and I don't think I have an important position from whence I came from." I chuckled and sat up wincing.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance my lord Figwit." She stood up and threw me my shirt and pants along with my boots. "Now you'd better get dressed Lord Elrond is expecting you in his study."  
  
I stood up letting the blankets fall off of my body exposing my torso. She giggled and left the room. I looked down and quickly pulled on my clothes blushing a deep red. Then I pulled on my boots and walked out of the room on shaky legs clutching my side. I was so nervous about seeing this Lord Elrond that I lost all sensation in my legs but thankfully I collapsed right in front of his study making a loud thud that drew his attention my way. I looked up, blushing as he opened the door. He gave me a warm smile before helping me up onto my feet. My legs were still shaky but he gave me a shoulder to lean on as we walked into his study.  
  
"Thank y-you m-my lord." I said nervously.  
  
"Your quite welcome young elf," He replied smiling, "have a seat."  
  
He pointed to a chair next to his behind the desk. I was amazed at how many books he had and all the scrolls. A single candle lit the study and then I saw and orb, a silver orb sitting on a shelf that held old and dusty books. Finally I took a seat next to him breathing shallowly and anxious to see what he wanted.  
  
"I was told you were expecting me, my lord."  
  
"Yes, I do need to speak with you." His grey eyes were locked with my soft brown ones as he spoke.  
  
"Is this about my past my lord?"  
  
He turned away sighing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well what about it?"  
  
He turned back to me.  
  
"Tell me where you were raised, boy."  
  
"In Isengard, sir. I was brought up by Saruman himself."  
  
"Do you remember anything before Isengard?"  
  
I thought long and hard. A pair of green eyes peered around the corner unnoticed by Lord Elrond but not by me. I ignored her peering around the corner as I thought.  
  
"Yes.I do as a matter of fact. I was being dragged away from a man and a girl by a small band of.orcs." I ran my fingers across the scar on my cheek remembering these horrible memories. Tears filled my eyes but I held them back not wanting him to think I was weak. I turned to him hiding my tears well. His eyes had started to fill with tears to. One escaped my eye and trickled down my cheek. The girl had disappeared but she left a small puddle of silver tears.  
  
"Oh god," I put a hand to my mouth as more tears escaped my eyes, "you're.you're my."  
  
He nodded and looked down silent tears escaping his warm gray eyes. Another girl came in and threw her arms around my neck, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"You came back." She choked. I realized who this was and wrapped my arms around her letting my tears fall onto her shoulder. Lord Elrond left us alone to do other business. I cupped her face in my hands tears still pouring down both of our faces.  
  
"Arwen, oh my dear sister, it has been too long." I held her closer to my body.  
  
"You've changed since I last saw you Figwit." She held onto me as if I was a life raft but I just stroked her soft brown hair and let her cry while I cried on her shoulder. The green eyes returned and held a smile then winked and left again. It had been a few days since I arrived in Rivendell and so far the elves weren't evil like Saruman said they were in fact I found them kind and understanding but I also had an eye on Minerva. She was always so helpful and very kind. I did get into an argument with her one time but that ended with the both of us rolling on the floor and laughing. I fell more and more in love with her every moment. One day she decided to go to a silvery pool with a waterfall to bathe in so I decide to follow her but not until she was out of my sight. I slowly walked to the pool with fresh clean clothes in my hand and I started to spy on her. She dived in on the side then rose up again displaying her perfect body. Her hair rested on her shoulder and on her back. It was sleeker when wet than when it was dry. I watched her swim into the cave of the waterfall from behind the trees and I knew that was my cue to enter the pool of water. I stripped of my clothes and walked in. The water felt refreshing against my skin. It was nice and cool on a hot day like this one was. The beauty behind the waterfall stopped her singing and her attention went towards me. I dunked my head under the clear water and then shook it like a dog would after it got wet. My long brown hair stuck onto my face, my chest, neck and back. I saw another figure coming towards the pool. His gray eyes glittered in the sunlight and his young face held a smile knowing that Minerva was behind the waterfall. Elladan. I thought as he came closer. His build was slightly larger than Elrohir's so it was easy to tell them apart. He gave me dirty look before diving in and going behind the waterfall. Anger and rage flowed through my veins. He was going to try to win Minerva's love. Thankfully she pushed him out from behind the waterfall. I heard growls and giggles as she emerged. Her curves made her irresistible. I took in the sight with out her knowing.  
  
"Maybe you should think twice before trying to win my love, Elladan!" She spat then she went back behind the waterfall as he stormed out of the area. I smiled and swam under the waterfall over to her. She let out a short shriek and then smiled as I emerged. She quickly covered up her breasts not wanting me to see her exposed body but I had see them earlier before. I touched her cheek with the back of my fingers again and I felt her shiver under my touch. I pulled away quickly blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady I shouldn't have done that." I turned away closing my eyes then I felt her hand upon my shoulder. Her touch was the gentlest that I had ever felt. She turned my face with a finger under my chin. A small smile crept up my face as her green eyes met mine. Her smile widened as I ran my fingers through her wet black hair. She dived out giggling and ran up to the top of the waterfall and dived off as she saw me behind her. She landed without a splash in the water while I however made a small splash as I dived in after her. She giggled and splashed me as I came up out of the water. I splashed her back laughing then I saw a change in her appearance. Her elven ears disappeared and were replaced by those of a cat and a tail sprouted from her back while she grew claws and her eyes turned into cat's eyes. Her nose had a black smudge but then it covered the bottom half of her nose. She turned away tears pouring down her face. I moved over to comfort her but she kept moving away from me. I decided to give up and wait, until I saw another creature like her dive into the water. I quickly swam behind the waterfall to watch them. He sighed and started to speak to her quietly. Her ears drooped and her shoulders were hunched.  
  
"Minerva I know you don't want to bear this but you and I are the only two that hold this power." He whispered then spotted me listening behind the waterfall.  
  
"But why were we the ones chosen Elrond? Why us? We are like the two most important elves in Rivendell."  
  
He shook his head and placed his clawed hands on his hips.  
  
"I don't know Min, I just don't know." He replied and then left pulling on his clothes as he ran through the forest. I emerged to find her back to her elf form. She swam over and sighed crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said and swam out of the pool. I followed and slowly pulled on my clothes while she did the same. She took one look back at me and then climbed a tree. I saw her jump from limb to limb on her light feet clad in boots. I looked down and slowly trudged through the woods taking in its scent. Then it hit me. I loved her more than ever before. I wanted her as my mate. I wanted to see her, take in her scent, search her body, hear her voice and even taste the sweet kiss she might give. She's the one. She is definitely the one. I sighed as these thoughts ran through my head. I remembered her graceful movements and how her body curved. I caressed these thoughts in my head as my feet slowly carried me back to my room. I fell back onto the sheets letting them envelope me in comfort. I sighed as I remembered the beauty and drifted off in to a deep dreamless slumber. It was past midnight when I woke up. I found a pair of brilliant green eyes staring down at me smiling.  
  
"Hello." The figure whispered and ran her gentle fingers across my forehead. I quivered under her touch but I held a smile on my face as I felt the figure climb into bed next to me. Her eyes glowed a warm emerald green as she lay next to me. I moved my hand to touch her body and I found she wore nothing. My hand moved up and down her side caressing her soft skin. I felt her shiver under my touch as my hand made its way up to her face. Her cheeks were softer than a feather and her smile was wider than any other. Then I felt her lips, her lush lips. They were smoother than the smoothest stone and they seemed to be more lush every time my fingers moved across their surface. She slowly grasped my hand and started to kiss my fingertips with her soft lips. I let out a soft sigh before she left. I saw the silhouette of her body leave my room and go towards the silver pool of water. My body urged for hers so I stripped off my clothes and followed her down to the pool but I wasn't the only one. I found a pair of cold gray eyes behind me.  
  
"Take my advice elf; don't follow her and you wont get hurt." He growled and turned the opposite way but I continued to follow he beauty down to the pool. She stopped in front of me, her green eyes glowing. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled my alongside her down the pool of silvery water. When we came near the pool she entwined her fingers with mine and pulled me in the water after her. I popped up shivering the water was colder than it had been but I let my body adjust to the cold as she swam under me and back behind the waterfall giggling. I swam after her smiling and slowly emerged next to her. She pulled me up next to her on the flat rock she sat on. The water that dripped from her body seemed to make her glow. I placed a hand on her leg and started to rub it in soft gentle motions. Her breathing became heavy like she was anxious and I could have sworn I heard her heart pound in her chest. I gazed deeply into her emeralds for eyes as she moved closer to me.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you Figwit." She whispered.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Really, what's that?" I replied.  
  
She moved in closer and before her lush lips touched mine she whispered three words to me.  
  
"I love you." Then her mouth was pressed against mine. I welcomed her kiss by searching her mouth with my tongue. She inhaled sharply and pulled away slowly.  
  
"I love you too Minerva." I replied then I pulled her into another kiss. This time she searched my mouth with her tongue. I felt her body go on top of mine but I didn't know she had straddled me. Her foot slipped and landed on top of my hips but I felt myself filling her core. She inhaled sharply and ran her fingers down my chest making me shiver. I felt her hips rise and fall on top of mine. I knew elves enjoyed sex but not this much. She sat up placing her weight on my hips but then moved hers side to side while on top of me. She knew she wasn't a virgin anymore and I knew that I wasn't one either. I pulled her down into another kiss and we accidentally rolled into the water. She gasped for air as she wrapped her legs around my torso pressing her body to mine, hard. I could tell she enjoyed me filling her. I put two supportive arms around her and held her close to me hoping no one heard our moans of pleasure or our giggles. She started to trail kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder down to my fingertips. One of my arms held her around her waist while the other ran up and down her chest caressing her body. She looked up and inhaled sharply as I slowly went in and out of her valley. I wanted more of this sensation. I could feel my body quiver under her gentle touch. Her legs wrapped tighter around my body wanting to take in my touch and my scent. She rest her head on my shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment into my ear. A soft sigh came from my lips as I felt her breath upon my skin. My fingers gently stroked her long silky black hair that shone under the moonlight. I could tell she was starting to doze off but I brought her behind the water fall again and pulled out of her frail body slowly. One thing was, she didn't bleed and I knew virgin women usually bleed after they've had sex for the first time. My hand slowly moved up and down her thighs while I started kissing her body. Her skin felt warm as it touched my lips. Then my hands moved up her thighs and searched her body like it was a land waiting to be discovered. She moaned in delight as my hand crept up into her warm core. I felt her shudder under my touch. She put her hands on my wrists and started to rub them in soft gentle motions. I gazed up into her emerald green eyes as she slipped into the water once again and swam under me. I dived under swimming after her but I found no one outside of the waterfall. She snuck up behind me kissing my back with her lush lips. I turned around and wrapped her legs around my waist my tool filling her valley once again. She started kissing my neck and shoulders as I pressed myself to her again making her moan in delight. Someone had heard us but thankfully it wasn't Elladan. It was Elrohir. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Just don't get her pregnant Figwit." He whispered into my ear with a smile on his face and then left us alone to have our pleasure. I felt her leave my body and swim to a rock a smooth rock that was completely flat. I followed her and saw her body once a gain, more perfect and even more irresistible. I saw that she was stretching and then she looked my way smiling. She motioned for me to come up and make love to her again. I knew she wanted more of the sensation by the way she acted. I climbed up above her and pressed my hips to hers once more filling her core and I felt my hands caress her soft breasts as I kissed her body. I felt her fingers dance across my chest and run through my hair as I pressed myself harder to her. She inhaled sharply through her nose as I pressed my mouth to hers filling it with my tongue. We stayed there for the night and found ourselves in the same position that morning. I felt her shift under my weight and I got off of her afraid I had hurt her. She yawned and stretched again but gasped when I had released myself from her. She quickly scurried up a tree and leapt from tree to tree until she had gotten back to her rooms. I found a piece of cloth and tied it around my waist as I walked back to my rooms. I felt tiredness creep up on me and take me by surprise once I had reached my bed. The blankets and mattress seemed to envelope me in comfort but before I drifted off into sleep I saw my love crawl in beside me holding onto me like a life raft. I heard her soft sobs on my chest. I pulled up her chin with a finger and gazed into those teary green eyes of hers.  
  
"What is it darling?" I whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
"Elladan assaulted and threatened me." She replied holding onto me again. I slid my arms around her waist holding her close to me and stroking her soft hair.  
  
"I won't let him come near you again Minerva. I promise." I placed a gentle kiss on her head and soon I could tell by her breathing she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
The two of us spent the next few months never leaving the others side. I recalled the incident when I made love to her in the silvery pool of water and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.  
  
"Minerva, darling, I've been wondering ever since the incident in the silvery pool if I got you.well.you know."  
  
I saw her eyes turn away from mine with a saddened look.  
  
"No, you didn't," She whispered while embracing me, "Come on lets get back. My father wants to see you and yours wants to see me."  
  
I nodded with a sigh leaving my lips and sliding a hand around her waist. I heard a strange noise from the trees and I saw her transform into the half breed she became a few months ago. She stopped on booted feet and reached for the sword at her side.  
  
"Do you hear that?" She said to me as I saw her eyes dart about in an anxious manner.  
  
"Yes," I replied pulling the sword from my hilt. The sound was familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before until I heard an ear piercing shrill and when I was grabbed by two horrible creatures then my world went black.  
  
The next thing I knew I was chained up between two posts with pain searing through my back and chest along with my face. I lifted my head with anger flaring in my eyes to see the man who had captured me.  
  
"You disobeyed my orders boy!" he spat sending another surge of pain through my body.  
  
"You have no right to order me about anymore. I refuse to." I whispered looking up at him again as my eyes flashed a cold gray color.  
  
"Oh and who taught you that?" He sneered spitting in my face.  
  
"You don't even know the first thing about elves in fact you know nothing about them. You assume that they are all evil and that's what I was taught but they proved me wrong. Mysterious creatures, that's what they are and they're kind and gentle to their own kin. And if you want to know I fell in love with one of them and I went all the way with her!"  
  
He stepped back angered at the fact that I had said this. Then I felt my body transform into one of the hideous things that were created down in the fiery pits.  
  
"The only way you will ever be an elf again is if your love confesses her love to you when you are an inch from death but I highly doubt she will do that when she takes one look at you. You will remain an orc for all eternity unless she does confess her love to you."  
  
He left me there knowing that I would never be loved again. I could hear his laughs echo down the hall as he went to check on his two other captives. I was helpless and I never knew if I would ever see Minerva again. 


End file.
